


无赖三十四

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖三十四

三十四二改

连去二楼卧室的时间都不愿意浪费，赖宗宪在听到弟弟说我不愿意和你结婚的时候所有的理智就已经消耗殆尽。但在他心里屹立了十几年之久的骄傲自大的墙壁并不会因此松动半分，他觉得弟弟还是在拼命的钻一个他讲不清的牛角尖。

嘭的一声关上书房的门，欧式建筑的门总是做的十分厚重，赖宗宪不得借着把弟弟压在门上的力气来把门关死。

他没有和弟弟多说半个字，眼睛里似乎都放射出幽蓝的光，像匹饿狼一样吮咬着弟弟的耳后和喉结。

“放开我！”赖于声想要挣扎，苦于胳膊被哥哥的身躯压制着，根本无法动弹。

赖宗宪停下了动作，侧过脸去与弟弟耳鬓厮磨，说：“你说我总是管着你，那我不管了，好不好？”弟弟在他耳边喘着气，压抑着抽搐着呼吸的声音更让他兴奋，他咬了一下弟弟的耳垂，又说：“以后你想做什么就做什么，我不会问你见了什么人，不会找人盯着你，行吗？”

他把另一只手伸向弟弟的屁股抓揉着，小腹也在有意无意的向前磨蹭着，他其实是生气的，生气弟弟这么傻的去相信别人，生气弟弟拿他和别人相比，生气弟弟打算带着佑声离开，可是他舍不得冲这小孩儿发火，阿囡是他的心头宝，他得哄着。

“你做不到的。”赖于声躲避哥哥的吮咬，两腿悬空的他紧紧夹着哥哥的腰，这是一个他挣脱不了的姿势。

赖宗宪用鼻尖点这弟弟的锁骨，又把脸埋在人胸口，说：“说到做到。”

“那你让我走吧。”赖于声说。

对方的呼吸停顿了两秒，说：“想都别想，这是两码事。”

赖于声放弃了，他浑身乏力，主动的捧着哥哥的下巴吻了上去，无论对方多么热烈，他都只保持着自己的节奏，像是品尝一颗糖果一样仔细的啄吻着。

吻永远没有终结的时候，他停下动作，与哥哥的嘴唇靠近却不接触，鼻吸混合，赖于声觉得晕眩，哥哥表达爱意的方式就是这样，占有，干涉和性，他从一开始就不应该奢求对方能理解明白，他说：“你这人就是这样，你改不了的。”

这次争吵好像是一个死胡同，无论绕多久都找不到出口，赖宗宪失了耐心，说：“那你说，你觉得我怎样才算是爱你呢？”

“……我不知道。”

赖宗宪不满足这个答案：“我一遍遍的说出口在你耳朵里成了废话，那你呢？你说过哪怕是一次吗？”他其实是不愿意问弟弟爱不爱他的，他一直是在躲避的，害怕听出来一个不字。阿囡是他的心头宝，他的自尊不允许自己一次次霸道的成功的占有营造出来的只是两情相悦的假象，他疼阿囡，疼到骨子里，又怎么舍得放手。

赖于声不说话了，他确实没说过，他只在哥哥问他的时候点头或者是用若有若无的鼻音来表示肯定，可是那些都太敷衍，敷衍到自己都不去相信，他抬眼与哥哥对视，主动的捧起哥哥的脸想和人接吻。

然而这次却轮到赖宗宪躲开了，他又问了一遍，多做作矫情他也认了，他问：“你呢？你爱我吗？”

赖于声被问住了，他不知道什么表现可以用爱来概括，他知道自己会因为哥哥的情人而愤怒，知道自己会因为哥哥在性上无赖的索求而无奈，也会因为哥哥不分黑白的责怪而委屈，可是这些他却不知道如何能够分离出来爱的成分，他与哥哥对视，却不禁的想要挪动眼球躲避对方好像能够洞悉一切的眼神，他说：“我不知道。”

弟弟的犹豫疑惑的表情赖宗宪看在眼里，他冷笑了一声，拍了拍弟弟的脸蛋，说：“那你六年前上我床，是什么意思？”

六年前？赖于声想到了书房外的偷听和赖老爷子嘴里说的仁至义尽，又想到了在毕业晚会上故意多喝的啤酒和第一次进入时撕裂的痛感，一切都像是昨日却又过了这么长时间。

“什么意思？你是我经济来源啊，没有你我以后哪来的钱跑？”

他其实仔细的回想过那个时候，他还记得高中的时候，他可以和哥哥在周末的时候躺在一张床上说上一晚上班级里的趣事，也能在半夜的时候感受到哥哥想要伸过来却又中途停止的充满热度的手，他不傻，哥哥有时候的一些表现已经有些逾矩了，睡觉时落在唇边的吻和洗澡时若有若无的触碰，他都能感受到，也不讨厌，他会小心翼翼的感受，而且他第一次梦遗就发生在梦里哥哥温柔的抚摸中。

那时还小，哥哥的管束在赖于声眼里像是别的家庭的家长的那种存在，有些不满可还是会选择接受，可怀孕后管束逐渐演变成控制监视，祁钰山又从中挑拨使他和哥哥背道而驰，如今变成了这种地步，他不知道自己现在该以怎么样的心态面对这个对他如兄如父的男人。

可是人生并不是由那些好的如果组成的，美好的一面总是建立在现实无法到达的顶空，哥哥不肯放手和咄咄逼人的问题让他觉得烦躁。

充满挑衅的语气几乎让赖宗宪喷火，他处处护着的阿囡当他是提钱工具也不肯说出来一个爱字，他越想越眼红，说：“你就这么乐意气我？”

“总归不是你，没有祁钰山，我会有新的恋人，总归不是你。”

赖宗宪的怒火终于按耐不住了，他又何尝不生气呢？自赖宗宪意识到自己对弟弟的独占心思后就一直固执的认为对方是自己的所有物，弟弟说他管着他，他愿意让步，可是强烈的控制欲望却只允许弟弟给出妥协的答案，而不是再扯出除他俩意外的再一个第三者。

一个祁钰山就已经够使他头疼了，他甚至在知道祁钰山接近弟弟只是为了骗卵而不是真心喜欢时有那么一瞬间的庆幸，如果真如弟弟所说他会找一个另外真心爱他的人，他估计会不计代价的让那个人消失。

他觉得自己已经无话可说，呼吸渐渐变重，弟弟费洛蒙的味道比平时浓很多，这种气味总是让他想到面前的这人小时候用的儿童沐浴乳，他手上的力道也有意识的加重了。

他拖着弟弟走到房间窗边放置的宽敞的躺椅上后把人扔了上去，弟弟被摔得啊的一声侧着蜷起了身子，他知道躺椅半软，这一摔并不会有什么。

他伸手想让弟弟面对着自己，弟弟抖着上身抱起了双臂，呼吸变成了喘气又慢慢急促，omega费洛蒙的气味也越来越浓烈了。

两个人都没想到发情期会来的这么凑巧，赖宗宪是一直算着弟弟每个月的日子的，但因为弟弟的身体保不齐有不准的时候，而且这次出行的计划天数不长，他没有做任何准备。

赖于声在临行前是收到了威尔给他的抑制剂的，但是那些抑制剂像之前的一样被他处理掉了，他的发情期有哥哥威尔和祁钰山的注意提示，所以他并不在意这个事情，总会有人给他解决。

但是这次却没人能帮他了，alpha随着年龄的增长，对omega费洛蒙的敏感度会越来越高，引起的反应也会越来越强烈，赖于声几乎没有任何反应的时间，就被哥哥扑在了怀里。

“哥……哥……”他双手抵在胸前，可是从赖宗宪身上逐渐发散的alpha的费洛蒙的味道让他胳膊发软，起不到任何作用，这种相互吸引的气息反而让他的大脑本能的控制他的胳膊去搂紧身上的人。

“哥……别标记我……”

鼻息喷在身上变得炙热，对方手指伸进他的口腔让他嘴角不自觉的开始流着涎水，舌头被指间挑逗摁压，他本能的勾起舌尖回应，喉咙里发出咕隆咕隆的声音。

“晚了。”

他隐约听到了哥哥回应他的声音，可是身上的人好像完全失去理智了一般，抽出他嘴里的手指，像是猛兽撕咬猎物一般直接扯裂了他的衣服，没人能够估量被omega费洛蒙引诱发情的alpha的力量到底有多大。

衣服被褪掉大概也就是一分钟的事情，这一分钟在赖于声脑子里既快又慢，他胡乱的与哥哥唇舌交缠，在嘴唇被咬疼的时候他不会像从前一样选择躲避，而是用更深的吻回应过去，这是omega发情时骨子里讨好alpha的本能，想要alpha更多的疼爱，想要被进入，想要受孕。

哥哥显然已经不满足于流连嘴唇，他逐渐的往下移，并不是吻，但是带有侵略意味的撕咬，赖于声觉得自己喉结上都会被对方咬出一个印子，但是他却仍然选择仰起脖子接受，还会不自觉的挺起胸膛，期待着那张嘴的到来。

乳首被人含入嘴中时的湿热感觉赖于声已经感受过很多次了，可这次却更加的酥麻入骨，通过脊椎向上下扩散，全身像是电打一样颤抖，因为脖子仰起的弧度太大，他发不出任何声音，只有几声嘶哑的音节。

赖宗宪大约只有百分之五的理智残存，费洛蒙对alpha的控制是早就在基因里组编好的，他所能做的只是依着本能，本能的去找那处能够承受他的蜜口，那里早就因为omega自己分泌的体液而变得泥泞无比，轻轻地把手指往里一推就能进到里面。

“嗯——”

这一声代表的并不是排斥，赖于声挺起了腰让自己的屁股向后靠，这样后穴感受到的探进来的东西能够进得更深，他双腿打抖却打开成让人一览无余的弧度，以一个完全接受的姿态呈现在面前的alpha面前。

“别标记我……”

明明已经做到了最主动的状态，却还是固执的说着与行动不相称的话，赖宗宪已经没了思考的能力，他胯下的阳物已经充血勃起，深红色的茎身上盘虬着暴起的血管，似乎都能透过皮下去感受血液奔流的速度。他不再多加扩张，一手扶着面前这个对他来说已经有些陌生的omega的腰，一手握着茎身冠头处，抵着蜜口，直接冲了进去。

“嗯啊——”赖于声忍不住惊呼，屁股却撅得更翘，死命的想把入侵的那根烫人的肉棍吞得更深，直达敏感深处才算罢休。身上的人没动，他自己主动的把胳膊伸向后面扒开臀肉催促起来：“动，难受……”

赖宗宪又何尝不难受，生殖腔在omega没有做好心理准备的情况下被alpha强行顶开腔口，腔口和与此连接的阴道上的软肉像是有思维的小嘴一样贴附在上面，像是要把他往里引得更深，又像是阻碍他再次莽撞的冲入。

身上人迟迟不动，赖于声着急了，本来开在两边的腿缠上了哥哥的腰，嗓子里哼哼了两声。

“动，求你了，标记我……”他已经不清楚自己真正的想法了，他只想埋进自己体内的那东西去冲撞他的内核，留下能够烫得他颤栗不止的液体，他眼泪都控制不住的往外溢，本能使他唯一的念头就是讨好alpha。

理智所占的比例逐渐趋近于零，赖宗宪像是没有人性的动物一般失了先前性爱中对弟弟的温柔，体内最原始的力量尽数释放出来，蛮横的顶腰冲撞，让他小腹和对方的臀肉相击啪啪作响，润湿的甬道也因为前后的抽插而发出比水泡炸裂更沉重的声音。

“啊……慢点……哥……嗯——”

高频率的颠簸和后穴传来的一波波快感让赖于声已经没有多余的力气讲腿架在哥哥腰上，他两条胳膊拉着大腿向胸前靠拢，整个下身完全由哥哥占有支配。

这个姿势使赖于声的阴道被挤压得更加窄紧无比，赖宗宪冲撞的阻力加大，但是茎头的刺激却也是成倍的上升，他寻着能让omega失声的那处不遗余力的顶着，当感受到再次收紧后他便深深埋入不再动作，甬道不断的抽搐伴随着液体涌出，火热逼仄让他的阴茎的底端慢慢膨大成结，omega 的费洛蒙浓到让人晕眩，他依着气味寻到源头，不做多想便死死的咬了下去。

后颈和小腹的两股热流好像在体内汇交一样，赖于声眼前出现了一瞬的空茫却又流下热泪，这种被标记的高潮不同于之前的任何一次，这是种本能的满足，接受一个alpha与他真正的结合，承受对方的成结和alpha费洛蒙的注入，他将永远只属于这一个alpha的进入。

“哥……哥……”赖于声捧着对方的脸想要接吻，可是他的大脑已经只是不了他完成接吻的动作，哥哥的脸捧到近前却只能像只撒娇的小猫一般来回磨蹭，渴望能在这场激烈的性爱中得到一丝温情的安慰。

赖宗宪现在并不能想透弟弟的心思，之前和弟弟做爱时他会用语言挑逗，可是现在的他就像是一头被费洛蒙勾引的丧失理智的雄兽，他手指伸向两人的连接处，alpha的射精时长长达二十分钟之久，在射精完成之后成的结才会慢慢消退，本来在生殖腔内成结就已经占据了很大的空间，现在穴壁紧绞更是缠得他动弹不得，他手指摁压着会阴处让穴口试着放松后，直接掀过弟弟的腿把人翻了过来。

“别！嗯啊——”

卡在腔口的结因为姿势的变动而在体内旋转研磨的感觉让赖于声连小臂的肌肉都控制不住的发抖，臀部肌肉反射性的收紧，生怕alpha中途撤出。他的胳膊已经没有力气支撑上半身了，腰塌着趴在躺椅上，小腹上射出的精液擦到大腿和软垫上，拉出淫靡的丝线。

哥哥继续压到身上舔着刚刚被标记的腺体，这个后入的姿势使对方的阴茎进得更深了些。

射精过程进行到三分之二，成的结已经消退大半，到了可以拔出来的地步了，赖宗宪这回没有等弟弟催促，阳物依然硬挺，他又开始动起腰来。

赤身裸体的两个人都已经大汗淋漓，快感积累到顶端，赖于声已经不知道自己是在梦境还是在现实，欲望之海风浪涌起，他飘着小船穿梭沉浮……


End file.
